fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Blizzard Studios/BlizzVision
NOTE: THIS IS DISCONTINUED. BlizzVision is a feature of Blizzard Studios that is quite similar to Pyro Enterprizes's PyroVision. It began on July 10th, 2015. Basically, every day a picture (or sometimes article) relating to one of Blizzard Studios' upcoming games is released, releasing more information about it. Every three weeks, an E3-like presentation (albeit smaller, and only explaining games) is released, going into further detail about the games. July 2015 July 17th, 2015 On the Mario Kart Omicron website, the Double Dash!! mode was confirmed as a downloadable feature. Double Dash is back! So remember Mario Kart: Double Dash!! for the GameCube? And how two people rode in one kart? Well, we've decided to bring it back as a downloadable mode! It'll be ready as soon as the game is released, and for the first week after the game's release, it'll be free! Yeah, FREE! No money needed! So make sure to get the game early and download it while it's free! Otherwise, enjoy spending $3.99... Pictures shown were the following: *Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'s logo *Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong riding in a kart together in what seems to be the Jungle Falls level that will appear in Donkey Kong Country x Mario Kart Omicron July 16th, 2015 On the Mario Kart Omicron website, even more information was revealed, although not as much as the past two days. Soundtrack Customization! Like in the Super Smash Bros. series, you can customize what song to use in each level! There will be up to 4 soundtracks for the level; 1 is default, the other 3 (or less, depending on the level) are unlockable. Stamps! Yeah, Stamps are coming back. Same as in Mario Kart 8, woo hoo! Amiibo! So, we've decided what we want to do with these little figurines. Just check the Amiibo section of the game for more information! Pictures shown were the following: *A Star stamp July 15th, 2015 On the Mario Kart Omicron website, a good amount of information was revealed. Cyber Paradise! Cyber Paradise is a new course we'll be placing in the Boomerang Cup. It will take some time to design and complete, because there will be new features on it that will be difficult to implement. It takes place inside a computer, so get excited for that! Donkey Kong Country x Mario Kart Omicron Obviously, the game's not out yet, but shortly after it's released, we're adding the DLC pack Donkey Kong Country x Mario Kart Omicron! It will include one new cup (the Barrel Cup), three new characters (Dixie Kong, Funky Kong, and Cranky Kong), and will even add the beloved Goant Banana item to the game...this time as a regular item! So get hyped for that... Vehicle Parts! Customizable vehicle parts will return, although ATVs won't. We're to include the Standards for both as default parts (of course), and two other bodies aside from the standard as default. The other two default kart types are the Pipe Frame and the Flame Flyer from MKWii...the two other bike types are the Flame Runner and the Bit Bike from MKWii. As for tires, we'll have the Standard, Monster, and Wooden as default, and for Gliders and Drills, we'll only have the Standard one as default. Pictures shown were the following: *Luigi driving on a beta Cyber Paradise *Funky Kong in the beta character roster, along with the default characters, Cranky, and Dixie *A vehicle part selection menu, featuring Bowser using the Flame Runner, Monster Wheels, and the Standard glider and drill July 14th, 2015 On the Mario Kart Omicron website, a large amount of information was revealed. Characters! We're going to reveal the rest of the default character roster and tell you that Waluigi, Daisy, and Koopa Troopa are in! Race with this characters in the upcoming demo! Items! We're confirming some basic items. Here they are: *Mushrooms *Triple Mushrooms *Bananas *Triple Bananas *Green Shells *Triple Green Shells *Red Shells *Triple Red Shells *Spiny Shells *Bombshells (ooh!) *Bob-Ombs *Starmen *Bullet Bills *Chain Chomps (yay!) *Propeller Mushrooms (that's new) And there's going to be more to come! New courses! We're revealing our first version exclusive courses: GBA Rainbow Road for Zeta and GCN Rainbow Road for Sigma! Race on these classic courses and have some fun! Guess what? On July 18th, we're going to reveal our already-completed character roster to you. Make sure to tune in to that BlizzVision to learn about it! Pictures shown were the following: *A picture of Koopa Troopa, Waluigi, and Daisy racing in their Standard Karts *A picture of the beta GCN Rainbow Road *A picture of the beta GBA Rainbow Road *A picture of Donkey Kong racing and a Propeller Mushroom in his item roulette July 13th, 2015 Sorry guys, but nothing today...except a tribute to former Nintendo president and CEO Satoru Iwata. You were an amazing man. You lead us in times of doubt. You strengthened us and pushed us to try harder. You helped us become what we are today. And from the fans...we give you a big thank you. Rest in peace Iwata. July 12th, 2015 Another article was shown on the website for Mario Kart Omicron. Back from 2008! Birdo and King Boo are back! Get on the race track with them, because they're now default! Costumes! Remember the palette swaps for Yoshi and Shy Guy in Mario Kart 8? Well, we're bringing 'em back! There will be downloadable costumes for some characters, and each character will have an unlockable costume or palette swap as well! Super Mario Kart! We're bringing back SNES Bowser Castle 1, which is something not everyone appreciates. We're putting it in the Shell Cup as the third course! Cup Styles! We're gonna follow Mario Kart: Super Circuit and have five cups per Grand Prix. The new Nitro Cup is in between Star and Special Cups, and is named the Boomerang Cup. The new Retro Cup is in between Banana and Leaf Cups, and is named the Shoe Cup. Pictures shown were the following: *The beta character selection menu updated to include Birdo and King Boo. There are now 3 Question Blocks shown to represent unrevealed default characters. *Mario and Luigi's Unlockable Costumes. *A picture of a remixed SNES Bowser Castle 1. *The beta course selection menu, which notably resembles Mario Kart Wii's with a few Mario Kart 8-like features added in. It also shows the new Boomerang and Shoe cups. July 11th, 2015 An article was shown on the brand new Mario Kart Omicron website. The Baby Bros. and Diddy join the race! We're gonna add the Bahy Bros. and Diddy Kong to the default character roster! Amiibo! We will add Amiibo support to Mario Kart Sigma. We don't know what it will do yet, though. DLC! There'll be DLC too! We'll add information on it shortly after the game is released. Pictures shown were the following: *The beta character selection menu now changed to include Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, and Diddy Kong July 10th, 2015 A series of 8 pictures and some descriptions confirming Mario Kart Omicron were released. Mario Kart Omicron is coming up next! Get ready for the 10th installment in the Mario Kart series with Mario Kart Zeta and Mario Kart Sigma for the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U! Play on two different versions and connect between them! New features! Enjoy the new drilling and skiing modes added to the game! We also have one more in store for you, which you old school gamers will enjoy...tune in for the BlizzVision on July 17th for its reveal! Enjoy Missions and Achievements! Enjoy the new missions and achievements! Earn achievements to get achievement points, which can then be converted into coins to spend at Captain Toad's Kart Shop! 14-player races! Get ready for mayhem with the new 14-player races. Don't worry...you can unlock customization to make there be less players! There are already 16 characters unlocked for you. Pictures shown were the following: *A picture of the beta main menu *A picture of the beta character selection menu, showing Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad, Donkey Kong, and Wario, as well as a random button to randomly select a character (note this has not appeared in a Mario Kart game since Super Circuit) *A picture of the beta vehicle select, which is notably much more different than the MK7 and MK8 ones *A picture of Bowser racing on what appears to be a redone version of SNES Bowser Castle 1, possibly hinting that it may appear in the game *A picture of the speed selection (50cc, 100cc, etc.) screen, featuring Yoshi in the background and therefore confirming him *Artwork of Mario in his kart with the drill equipped to it *A beta rankings menu showing 14 slots for characters, but no characters *A pop-up menu saying Achievement Mushroom Eaten earned! (note that the pop-up menu is similar to the one seen in Super Smash Bros. 4) Category:Subpages